


Bombast

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [194]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s01e01 Yankee White, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8278490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: What if Tony and Gibbs met at church?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 11/12/1999 for the word [bombast](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/11/12/bombast).
> 
> bombast  
> Pompous or pretentious speech or writing.
> 
> So I was rewatching season 1 starting with episode 1 and was like there's so much subtext here, Gibbs and DiNozzo have to be in a relationship. This story really spun off of Gibbs' comment to Kate of "Church." in episode 1.
> 
> This takes place before during and after season 1 episode 1. Tony and Gibbs are definitely in a relationship in my book. I'm just playing with some of the fun one liners in the various episodes. I do expect this to turn into a full blown series eventually. I already have the next one written for episode 2 of season 1.
> 
> Oh and I'm not actually catholic, so I apologize in advance if something I portray regarding the catholic mass is incorrect. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Since Musichick2004 has started a whole long story [Canis Lupis](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8210024) based off of a prompt jane_x80 and I gave her, I think it's only fair that I gift her the start of my new series.
> 
> Comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

Bombast

While Gibbs had hired Tony based off of the meeting in Baltimore, he really got to know Tony in church. In the midst of the Catholic priest's bombast, Gibbs had gotten bored and started looking around. He'd been shocked when he recognized Tony sitting in the pews across the aisle from him.

After mass ended, Gibbs purposefully sought Tony out. “When did you start going to church, DiNozzo?”

“Oh hey, boss.” Tony turned towards Gibbs shocked to see his boss there. “Do we have a case?” Tony asked both worried that they did and worried that they didn’t. He wasn’t sure what to make of his boss approaching him at church.

“Nah. I'm here for the same reason you are.” Gibbs replied dryly.

“Because church is a good place to meet chicks?” Tony jokingly responded.

“Something like that.” Gibbs smirked.

“You got plans after this, boss?” Tony asked curiously.

“Steaks. My place. You interested?” Gibbs offered.

“Can never say no to a good steak, boss.” Tony agreed.

“Door is unlocked.” Gibbs called over his shoulder. Though he'd be surprised if Tony managed to beat him home.

Tony scrambled to follow him. He'd tried his best to keep up with him on the roads, but he'd eventually lost him. Finally arriving at Gibbs place well after Gibbs, Tony entered to find his boss crouching in front of the fireplace nursing the steaks.

“Hey boss.” Tony greeted.

“You sure took your time arriving here.” Gibbs commented dryly.

“We can't all be speed demons like you.” Tony snarked back.

Gibbs just grunted and continued tending the steaks.

“You got anything to drink here?” Tony questioned looking around. It was his first time at Gibbs’ place.

“Beers in the fridge.” Gibbs stated matter-of-factly.

“You want one?” Tony inquired.

Gibbs grunted.

Tony went into the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. He popped one open and started drinking as he settled on the couch.

He put the other on the opposite side of the couch from him for when Gibbs got done with the steaks.

“So how often do you go to church?” Tony’s natural curiosity couldn’t be contained for very long and he had to pry especially since he was in Gibbs house practically by invitation.

“Often as I need to.” Gibbs answered evasively though most people would just take it as his normal bastardism that prevented people from trying to poke into his personal life too much.

Tony found that a curious answer, but let the subject drop for now as the steaks were ready and Gibbs was bringing them over.

Tony took the plate Gibbs held out to him and relaxed into the couch curious where Gibbs would choose to sit. 

Was this a date and Gibbs would sit close enough to him to put his arm around him? Or was this just friends hanging out and Gibbs would sit at the opposite end of the sofa with plenty of space in between them?

Gibbs settled right next to Tony though he didn’t put his arm around him. Their legs were flush against each other, however. At first Tony was confused about whether this was a date or not, so he focused on eating. However, Gibbs cleared up the confusion once the food was gone when he moved to kiss Tony. 

Tony eagerly accepted his advances wrapping his arms around Gibbs neck and pulling him closer. He had never expected to have this kind of relationship with his boss and all he could think is praise God he chose to go to that church today. After that, church became an inside joke between the two of them. 

However, they weren’t out at work despite spending most evenings together. Tony still kept his one bedroom apartment even though he spent most nights at Gibbs’. 

Gibbs trusted Tony. He was probably the only agent he actually trusted to watch his back. So when Agent Todd refused to give the floor plans out of fear of a leak, Gibbs told her she could shoot DiNozzo. What she didn’t realize was that letting her shoot DiNozzo actually meant more than if he’d offered to let her shoot him. If he died, it wouldn’t bother him. He’d lived a full life, but if Tony died? It would kill Gibbs.

Later on, when Agent Todd asked where you go to meet people, if not work, as she was puzzling through the end of her relationship with Major Kerry, Gibbs had no choice, but to respond “Church” or he’d be being unfaithful to Tony. Of course, he couldn’t go into details as to why Church was a good option either, but he’d found his deadpan and mostly uncommunicative ways discouraged most people from pestering him about details.

And after the case was solved and he’d recruited her to the team, Tony slept in his bed upstairs while he worked on the boat and watched the news report about federal agents working with the secret service to foil an attack on the president. The woman who had picked him up was actually one of Tony’s friends that Tony often recruited to pick Gibbs up, so that no one would suspect Tony was waiting for him at home. He would join Tony soon. He’d missed him while on air force one without him, but he had to stay up to date with the news first. You never know when something on there would be significant in their investigations.

**Author's Note:**

> [Cupidity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8285623) follows after this one.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
